bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Shay.avigad.1
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Quilge Opie page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! Also check out THIS BLOG for helpful information to help you understand the wiki and where you can start if you are interested in contributing here. :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Yyp (talk) 12:04, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Categories Welcome to Bleach Wiki: Getting Started Hey there, I'm SunXia, a member of the team here!! I can see you are new here and I would like to advise you of how we do things here!! Please, read THIS BLOG as it contains a lot of very helpful information about how we run things including a list of blogs dedicated to helping you understand our site and how we run things and where you can start if you are interested in contributing here!! Also remember to follow every one of our Policies as they are very important!! Welcome, I hope you enjoy your stay with us!! The categories that we already have regarding Swordsmen are sufficient you do not need to make more, thanks!! Categories Ok, really, please stop. We do not do "Presumed Deceased" things here or Categories for it. Unohana stated she was dying, she's Gotei 13'ss foremost expert on this, she knows these things please stop changing her status and things unless they require changing. Thank you. Edits Well this would be your 3rd warning. The edits you did on the Gotei 13 page were completely unacceptable and only messed up the integrity of the templates. Please refrain from such edits or further action will be required.-- :Ok this is the last attempt Im gonna make to help you out here. The site adheres to Bleach Wiki:Policy strictly and violations can result in being banned from the site. The vast amount of edits your making is disruptive to organization and werent required. Fights, Battles and Events are controlled by a project here and require users to sign up to edit them with any significant edits. Categories require conversation so it doesnt make for good edits to change them or add them if not explicitly necessary.--